The present invention relates to a solar powered ignition device for igniting various solid items such as paper, wood or dry plant materials. In particular, the present invention relates to a solar powered cigarette lighter which can also be used as a sighting telescope.
An ignition device such as a cigarette lighter, usually requires a match, flint or fuel, liquid or gaseous to form the flame which lights the cigarette. The fuel, the chemical constituents of the match and the resulting smoke can contaminate the cigarette. Additionally, most lighters can sustain a flame and be used only indoors or away from any significant wind or draft. The open flame created also causes the risk of accidental forest or other fire and discarded matches are a form of environmental pollution.
Solar energy can be used as a substitute for other energy sources and various practical applications for solar energy have been developed including solar powered cigarette lighters. Existing solar powered cigarette lighters have many drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, most known solar powered cigarette lighters comprise a hollow tube with a light focusing lens at one end of the tube and require the cigarette to be inserted longitudinally into the tube at the end of the tube opposite the lens. Because it is necessary to draw air through or to suck on the non inserted end of the cigarette while ignition is being attempted, the requirement for the user to insert the cigarette into the end of the tube presents an uncomfortable and unsafe position whereby the user is constrained to look overhead (at the location of the sun), and to look directly at the sun to ensure that the tube is aligned with the lens pointed directly at the sun and to maintain such direct in line viewing of the sun in order to maintain the required alignment of the tube with inserted cigarette at the sun. It is well known that direct viewing of the sun can increase the incidence of cataracts. Additionally, the requirement for the user to crane or bend back his or her neck so as to point the lighter at the sun can be difficult or uncomfortable for some users.
Furthermore, because the lens focuses the sun light onto an invisible point, it can be difficult if not impossible for a user to know how far to insert the end of a cigarette into the lighter so as to achieve rapid ignition of the cigarette.
French patent 78 01115 illustrates a "brique solaire", apparently a solar powered cigarette lighter, where a cigarette can be inserted transversely, as opposed to longitudinally, through an opening in the side of the tube. The tube has a lens 2 at one end of the tube. The lighter of French patent 78 01115 completely lacks any means to either indicate the focal point of the lens or to guide the cigarette towards the focal point.
What is needed therefor is a solar powered cigarette lighter which does not require a user to look directly at the sun while using the lighter and which has an indicator which clearly indicates to the user where the focal point of the lens is located.